nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranitar
Tyranitar Physiology Tyranitar is a large, green, reptilian Pokémon. Tyranitar appears to have spikes near the end of its tail with the tip of the tail itself being segmented. Tyranitar's feet and hands each have three claws on them. Tyranitar has a blue rhombus on its chest and has two rows of green spikes running down its back. There are black, triangular holes on Tyranitar's knees, chest and back. Gender differences None. Special abilities Like some Dragon Pokémon, Tyranitar is capable of learning various elemental attacks, including Surf and Electric-type moves. It can also learn some Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Claw. Being that it's a fully-evolved Pokémon, Tyranitar can learn Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Like Ursaring, Tyranitar are dangerous Pokémon who are quite protective of their young. They are extremely strong, and their thick, rocky hides give them a good resistance. Because of this, they are always looking forward for a battle, and will not flinch at anything. If enraged, Tyranitar sets off outstanding earthquakes that can completely change the entire landscape, often representing a major headache for cartographers causing them to redraw maps. Habitat Tyranitar are rare in the wild. They normally live in the mountains. Tyranitar are rare in the wild. They normally live in the mountains. Diet Diet Pokémon food. ' In the anime' Tyranitar first appeared in Pokémon 4Ever. It was captured in a Dark Ball and used by Vicious. When Ash and company entered the mind of Ash's Larvitar during Address Unown, they saw a vision of Larvitar being separated from its Tyranitar mother. That Tyranitar was seen during the following episode. A Pupitar belonging to Rico evolved into Tyranitar in A Poached Ego. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, a Tyranitar was among the Pokémon used to attack Dawn, Brock, Officer Jenny and Solana. In the manga Pokémon Special Prior to the events of Volume 8, Silver was given a Pupitar from Lance. It evolved into Tyranitar prior to Silver's showdown with Gold in Volume 9. Silver remarked that Tyranitar's level was so high that "even I can't control it", likely referencing the tendency for traded Pokémon to disobey. Silver eventually returned Tyranitar to Lance, deeming himself still unsuitable to own it. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tyranitar is a member of Team A.C.T. * Pokémon Ranger: Billy uses a Tyranitar in his attempts to stop the player. Pokédex entries Gold Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. Silver Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. Crystal In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble. Stadium 2 Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. Ruby Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. Sapphire Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. Emerald A Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It roams in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. FireRed Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. LeafGreen Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. Diamond If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. Pearl If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. Platinum Currently unknown Game locations Gold/Silver None Evolve Pupitar Crystal None Evolve Pupitar Ruby/Sapphire None Trade Emerald None Trade FireRed/LeafGreen None Evolve Pupitar Colosseum One Realgam Tower (Shadow) XD None Evolve Pupitar Diamond/Pearl None Evolve Pupitar Platinum None Evolve Pupitar Pal Park Mountain Type effectiveness Weak against * Fighting : 4× * Ground : 2× * Bug : 2× * Steel : 2× * Grass : 2× * Water : 2× Resistant to * Normal : ½× * Flying : ½× * Poison : ½× * Ghost : ½× * Fire : ½× * Dark : ½× Immune to * Psychic : 0× Normal effectiveness against Tyranitar * Rock : 1× * Electric : 1× * Ice : 1× * Dragon : 1× Evolution Larvitar (lv.30) -> Pupitar (lv.55) -> Tyranitar Trivia * Tyranitar has the second highest base stat average of all non-legendary Pokémon, the first being Slaking. However, it is tied with the four other Pseudo-legendary evolutions. Tyranitar is also tied with many other legendaries for base stat average, including Mew, Celebi, Deoxys, Latios and Latias. * Tyranitar is the only Pokémon that is not a Ground-type to learn Earthquake by leveling up. This may be because it evolves from a Pokémon that is part Ground. * Tyranitar and its evolutionary line are amongst the few Pokémon to be placed directly behind a legendary Pokémon in a regional Pokédex. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Tyranitar. * Of all the evolved Pokémon that evolve by level alone, Tyranitar evolves to its final form later than any other Pokémon, at level 55. It shares this trait with Dragonite. * Tyranitar shares the same species name with Donphan. They are both known as the Armor Pokémon. * According to the FireRed and LeafGreen Pokédex descriptions, Larvitar is the Rock (Rock Skin) Pokémon, Pupitar is the Hard (Hard Shell) Pokémon, and Tyranitar is the Armor Pokémon. Put together, this says "Rock Hard Armor," one of Tyranitar's most notable traits. * Tyranitar is the only pseudo-legendary that is not used by any member of the Elite Four in the generation it was introduced. Origin It shares some physical resemblance to dinosaurs, and vaguely resembles Godzilla. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of various species of dinosaurs; the body structure of a Tyrannosaurus, the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus, and the arms of an Iguanodon. Its penchant for shattering the countryside is similar to that of the Tarasque. Name origin Tyranitar's name is based on tyrannize, to violently antagonize. It may also be based on Tyrannosaurus, a carnivorous dinosaur that supposedly behaved violently. Category:Characters